The Continued Chronicles of a Young Sasha Spencer
by cindythechef
Summary: Shawn and Juliet have a very special daughter with very special talents. This story is the first time Sasha uses one of her new talents.
1. Chapter 1

Shawn woke up with a start after hearing a shrill scream come from Sasha's room. Shawn ran to his sweet girls bed and found her curled up into a ball rocking back and forth crying hysterically.

Shawn came in and placed the scared preschooler on his lap and asked her what happened. Sasha took a deep breath and said, "Daddy it was awful you went with Mommy and Uncle Lassie and Uncle Gus to go and arrest a bad guy and the bad guy shot you in the tummy and you were in the hospital. Mommy and Grandpa kept crying and they didn't know if you would be okay."

Shawn started to run his fingers through the soft brown ringlets of Sasha's hair and told her, "That was just a bad dream sweetie, Uncle Lassie and Mommy carry guns and they make sure that Uncle Gus and I stay safe."

Sasha looked up at her Daddy with red eyes from crying and her bottom lip sticking out. She asked, "Please Daddy just stay home with Grandpa and me today please!"

Shawn hugged his Sasha bear tighter and told her he couldn't think of a better way to spend a Thursday but Mommy and Uncle Lassie needed his help. He then promised to get the new Disney movie on the way home and they would have a movie night tonight.

Sasha pulled her Daddy close and looked into his eyes and with more intensity than her years told him, "Please be careful today Daddy Please. I don't want anything to happen to my Prince Daddy." Shawn smiled at his little princess and promised

Later that Day:

Sasha was at her Grandpa Henry's house and they were getting ready to take a picnic lunch on to the beach. Sasha started to get really antsy she asked her Grandpa if they could call Daddy at work. Grandpa Henry told her they would call after lunch Daddy and Mommy were with Uncle Gus and Uncle Lassie arresting a bad guy.

Sasha was okay with that answer for a few minutes then she went from antsy to almost crying and asked her Grandpa again, "PLEASE PLEASE Grandpa lets call Daddy PLEASE!"

Seeing that his Granddaughter was almost in tears he scooped her up in his arms and told her they could go and sit on the couch and call.

Henry sat down on the couch next to his phone and pulled Sasha into his lap. Then the phone rang. Sasha laid her head on her Grandpa's shoulder and started to quietly cry, "Oh no we are too late." Henry picked up the phone and it was Juliet on the other end.

Juliet told the worried father that Shawn was shot in the stomach and he is being brought to Mercy hospital. She stopped for a minute and told him that is looks really bad and he needed to bring Sasha with him.

Henry hung up the phone and got Sasha and him ready to head out to the hospital. In the car Sasha was really quiet. Quiet is not something Sasha is, even when she sleeps so that made Henry worry. He tried to make her feel better and assure her that her Daddy will be okay.

Sasha just started crying and told her Grandpa about the dream she had last night. Grandpa Henry looked at his Granddaughter and asked if she could tell him her dream.

Sasha agreed, "Daddy was with Uncle Lassie and Mommy and they went into an empty warehouse that was really smelly and this chubby man with white hair surprised them from behind and shot Daddy and then ran away. The guy was tall and Chubby with white hair and three missing teeth." Grandpa Henry asked cautiously, "Was Daddy okay in your dream?" She shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know I woke up screaming then Daddy came in and we talked about it then he made me a pop tart."

Henry smiled and told the little girl that Daddy used to make him pop tarts too. Then he tried to assure his granddaughter and himself that Shawn was going to be just fine. "He has to be!" Sasha yelled, "He owes me a new Disney Video."

Henry laughed and told Sasha that she should make Daddy watch the video in a pink tutu for not listening to your dream. Sasha giggled at the thought.

They made it to the hospital and were greeted by Chief Vick and Uncle Gus and Uncle Lassie. Juliet was sitting on the couch in the corner trying to compose herself so she didn't upset Sasha.

Henry asked the crowed if they knew anything but they did not all they knew was he was taken straight into surgery.

Sasha wiggled free from Henry's hands and went to find her mommy. She sat next to Juliet on the sofa and put her little arms around her mommy. Juliet looked up with a forced smile on her face. Sasha made Juliet look at her and told her, "Prince Daddy is a strong Daddy. People like him and I have to be tough we get into so much trouble. He is going to be just fine mommy I promise."

Juliet grabbed her Sasha bear tight and started to cry again while she held tight to her daughter.

While Sasha was busy Henry took the time to ask Lassiter what in the world happened. Lassiter told him all that happened and then added, "Sadly we didn't get a chance to see the guy that shot Shawn." Henry raised his eyebrow and looked over at his Granddaughter. He told Lassiter that Sasha had a dream last night that Shawn was going to get shot and her dream matches what happened exactly. Henry looked at Lassiter with a crooked mouth but she was able to give me a description of the man.

Lassiter smiled and told Henry that, "Uncle Lassie and Spencerella might have to take a trip to the station latter and see if she can help draw a picture of the bad guy."

He was quietly thinking for a moment then Lassiter looked at Henry and asked, "She dreamed this was going to happen last night? You don't think she could have her Daddy's special talents do you?" Henry shrugged his shoulders at Lassiter and said, "I wouldn't put anything past our little Sasha BUG."

The wait for word on Shawn took hours Gus sat and read through magazines Chief Vick sat next to Juliet trying to chat about anything and everything to keep her mind off of worrying. Henry was walking the floor praying with each lap that his son would be okay. Sasha was snuggled up on Uncle Lassie's lap, her head on his chest sleeping like a baby and so was Lassiter.

Finally, the Doctor came out everyone who was awake jumped up to talk with him. He told the worried family, "Shawn had made it through surgery but he has lost a lot of blood so he is still in a lot of danger. The Doctor was honest with the family he has a 50% chance of making it through the next 36 hours, if he makes it through the night then he will probably be okay in time."

He told them that they could all go see Shawn even Sasha given the gravity of the situation.

Juliet went and gently woke Lassiter up, she filled him in on what the Doctor said before she woke Sasha up. Then Henry, Gus, Juliet and Sasha went back to go see Shawn.


	2. Chapter 2

Before they went in to Shawn's room Juliet was beginning to have second thoughts about letting Sasha see her Daddy as sick as he was. She sat on a bench and brought Sasha on her lap and asked her, "Are you sure you are okay with seeing Daddy sick? You can wait out in the waiting room with Aunt Karen if you think seeing Daddy sick would hurt your sweet heart too much."

Sasha told her mommy, "I am okay Mommy, and Daddy needs me there to let him know I love him, so I will be okay I promise." Juliet smiled at her sweet princess and went on to Shawn's room. They walked in and were shocked at how bad Shawn looked. Henry let out a sigh as he walked to the side of the bed and sat next to his son holding his hand.

Gus couldn't make it past the doorway. He was used to seeing his best friend in a hospital but Shawn was so pale from the blood loss that he looked dead. Juliet sat on the opposite side of the bed as Henry and held Shawn's other hand.

Sasha stood off to the side, she was trying really hard to be brave but her little bottom lip furled out and she was fighting tears. She wanted to curl up next to her Daddy and have him read her a book but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

Henry noticed Sasha and came and knelt down to her eye level. He whispered to the little girl, "You know it is okay to cry." Sasha looked at her Grandpa and told him, "It is okay to cry but not now, Mommy and Daddy need me to be strong so that is what I am going to be." She was able to hold back the tears but that little lip never could make it back in.

Henry picked up his Granddaughter and told her how amazing and brave she was and then said, "How about we go hold Daddy's hand together?" Sasha smiled and shook her head in agreement.

Shawn's hands looked so large next to Sasha's hands she could hold his one hand with two of hers. She reached over the bed rails and kissed her Daddy's hand then leaned up to his ear and whispered, "I love my sweet Prince Daddy more than the sand on the seashore." Juliet and Henry both heard what Sasha whispered to her Daddy and neither of them could hold back the tears anymore.

The nurse came in and told the family that they had to let him rest now and that they could come back in four hours. They all said their good byes and Juliet gave Shawn a kiss on the forehead and they went back to the waiting room.

Sasha went and curled up on the sofa while the grown ups talked to Aunt Karen and Uncle Lassie. Henry filled them in on how Shawn looked and his condition and then they started talking about the case that they were on when Shawn was shot.

They were talking for what seemed like hours to a little girl. She looked at the group deep and conversation and had an idea. No one in the group noticed Sasha slip away.

Henry and Lassiter told Karen about the dream that Sasha had and how she described the man who shot Shawn. Karen thought it would be a good idea to have Sasha sit with a sketch artist to see what they came up with. Juliet agreed to take her daughter down to the station during the four hours they had to wait to see Shawn.

After the adults were done talking Juliet went to get Sasha when she realized in a panic that she was not there any more. The whole group started to scour the area for the little girl. They asked the nurses to help.

Five very panicked minutes latter an elderly nurse stuck her head out of the ICU doors and asked the group if anyone was missing a little girl. Henry barked at her, "YES we are have you seen her?" The elderly nurse smiled and signaled with her hands for the group to follow her.

They were led back to Shawn's room. The nurse said that the little girl is in there. Lassiter was next to the door so he peeked in. He shut the door back and you could tell his eyes were red from tears. Juliet asked what was wrong and was Sasha in there. Lassiter now officially teary bit his bottom lip and shook his head. He put his finger to his mouth to signal them to come in quietly.

The group walked into the darkened room where Shawn laid unconscious and saw Sasha curled up in a tight little ball between Shawn's legs asleep. Her brown curls falling over the side of the bed.

When the group saw the little girl, there wasn't a dry eye in the place.

Juliet reached in her purse and grabbed her iPhone and snapped a picture. That moment was too precious to ever forget she told the others. Uncle Lassie went over and picked up the little girl cradling in his arms letting her sleep.

They were able to get Sasha in the car without waking her up. They all set out for the police station. They may not be able to be with Shawn right now but they can work on catching the man that did this to him.

Once they made it back to the station Juliet woke up Sasha and told her that she had a very special friend for her to meet. Sasha smiled and asked her Mommy, "Why is she special." Juliet answered, "Jessica is a sketch artist here at the police station. That means she is really, really good at listening to people describe other people and then drawing their picture."

Sasha asked if she would draw a special picture for her. Juliet smiled and told her little girl, " Why don't you describe the bad man in your dream that shot daddy FIRST then she will draw whatever you want her to draw." Sasha loved that deal and ran into the station with excitement.

The group of adults and Sasha gathered in the conference room with Jessica the sketch artist. Sasha sat with Jessica for 45 minutes getting the picture of the bad guy just perfect. Once Sasha was happy with the drawing Jessica handed it to Detective Lassiter.

Detective Lassiter knew exactly who this was in the picture it was Jonny Diamond he was a big time drug dealer in Santa Barbara with ties to the gangs. Lassiter went over to Sasha and kissed her on the head and told her, "Good job Spencerella." With that the adults went into Aunt Karen's office and left Jessica and Sasha to draw her special drawing.

Uncle Lassie and other officers went to confront the bad man while Grandpa, Mommy and Uncle Gus took Sasha back to see her daddy. Sasha had a rolled up piece of paper in her hand that she wouldn't let anybody else see.

They got to the hospital and were stopped by a nurse. She asked the group to wait in the waiting room to speak to the doctor first. All of them were nervous about having to wait for the doctor. Henry kept sighing and Sasha could tell that her Mommy was close to crying. Uncle Gus wrapped his arms around Sasha but it was more to calm him down then her.

The Doctor came out and sat next to the group. He looked at the worried family and said, "I have some good news. Shawn is awake. He is still very weak and out of it but he is awake and asking for someone named Sasha Bear."

The little girl jumped to her feet making her curls bounce wildly, she proudly told the doctor, "I am Sasha Juliet Spencer, my daddy calls me Sasha Bear." The doctor smiled at the little girl and then got really close to her face and told her, "Then I think you little Miss need to go see your daddy. I think your sweet smile will be better than any medicine I can give him." Sasha saluted the doctor and began to walk toward the door. It took a second for the others to realize that they should be following her.

Sasha marched right to her Daddy's room and very quietly she peeked into the room. When Shawn saw her peek in the room he smiled ear to ear. He weakly waved her over with his hand. She came up to the side of the bed and sat on her knees in the chair at the side of the bed.

Shawn was still so weak he could barely speak but he told Sasha, "I am so sorry I didn't listen to your dream this morning. I am also sorry I am going to miss our movie time tonight."

Sasha smiled as tears fell from her bright green eyes. Shawn reached her tiny face and wiped her tears away. Sasha looked at her Daddy and said, "I don't care about movie I just car about you. I am so happy you are awake. You can see the picture my new friend drew for me to give to you'"

She carefully unrolled the picture and held it up for her Daddy to see. Neither of them noticed Juliet, Henry and Gus standing in the doorway watching the scene play out.

Shawn looked at the picture and then looked at Sasha and he had tears in his eyes. Henry saw what was happening and came up behind his Granddaughter and asked if they could see the picture now. Sasha smiled and showed him the picture.

Sasha had the sketch artist draw Princess Mommy and Prince Daddy with Princess Sasha and in the castle behind them was King Grandpa. There were beautiful stars in the sky and a beach next to the Castle. The bottom of the picture read, "The Spencer family, we love each other more than the stars in the sky and the sand on the shore."

Henry took the picture and hung it on the wall opposite of Shawn he told Sasha if we hang this here, Daddy could see it whenever he is awake and so will all the doctors and nurses. Sasha shook her head and smiled in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Henry, Gus, Juliet and Sasha stayed for a few hours visiting Shawn. He was tired and weak but being with his family was, just like the doctor said, better than any medicine they could give him.

Henry was the first to notice that Shawn had to really struggle to stay awake. He lovingly patted his son's shoulder and told the others they should leave and let Shawn get some rest.

Juliet asked Gus if he could take Sasha back to their house to get a nap? She told him, "Henry and I need to go back to the station and check and see if they got the guy and see how we could help Lassiter."

Gus agreed and told Sasha that she was going to ride home with Uncle Gus and she should kiss Daddy so they could go. The two walked over to Shawn's bed and Gus gave Shawn's hand a squeeze he said, "I am so glad you are okay buddy, Love ya brother." Shawn smiled weakly at his friend and told him he loved him too.

Sasha was next. She got Uncle Gus to lift her up so she could give her Daddy a big kiss on the lips. She ruffled his hair and told him, "I LOVE you so much Daddy, keep feeling better and when Uncle Gus brings me back to see you I will bring you a smoothie."

Shawn smiled at the sight of Gus holding little Sasha's hand and them leaving; sensing Henry wanted a minute with Shawn, next to leave was Juliet she leaned in and hugged her husband and whispered something in his ear that made Henry roll his eyes and Shawn blush.

Once they were alone Henry looked at his boy. Shawn smiled at his Dad with bleary medication filled eyes. Shawn broke the silence, "What did you want to talk to me about Dad?"

Henry smiled at his son and said, " I just want you to know that I am so proud of the man that you have become. You have an amazing wife, you are a success at your job and you gave me the most wonderful Granddaughter I could ever ask for." Shawn smiled at his father and told him, as he fought back tears, "Thanks Dad, You will never know how much it means for me to hear you say that." Henry smiled and reached over the bed to hug his boy. He grabbed the back of his head and pulled him as close as he could with out hurting him and whispers in his ear, "I love you so much Shawn I always have and I always will." He kissed Shawn on the forehead and then left to meet Juliet.

Back at the station Juliet was arriving right as she heard over the radio that Lassiter had captured the guy that shot Shawn and found the gun that they think he used to do it with.

Juliet was thrilled to hear the news; she picked up the radio and told her partner that she was at the station to help in the book the bastard.

Gus was almost at the Spencer house when Sasha gasped. Gus was worried and asked the little girl what was wrong. Sasha said, "Oh it is the most horrible thing Uncle Gus, I left my back pack and my blankie at the station. I can't sleep without them."

Gus wasn't sure if he should, but he told the little girl they would go by the station and get it.

A half hour past and Juliet was at her desk starting the paper work to book the person that shot her husband. She noticed out of the corner of her eye a very familiar backpack sitting on the conference room table. She jumped up and grabbed the backpack thinking she will bring it to Sasha when she is done.

The Station was a buzz with anticipation of Lassiter getting there with Jonny Diamond.

Lassiter slammed open the doors to the station with a handcuffed Jonny Diamond. They walked to the front desk and began the booking process.

No one noticed when Sasha snuck into get her backpack but Jonny did. He was cuffed in the front of his body because he was too chubby for his arms to reach around back. He spotted the little girl skipping in the station and reached out and grabbed her.

Sasha screamed causing everyone to stop what he or she was doing and looked at Sasha. Juliet cursed when she saw her child in Jonny's arms, What the hell was she doing here she thought, then she remembered her backpack and figured out why.

Jonny began to yell everyone freeze or I will kill this little girl. He started to back out of the station not noticing Henry coming in. He yelled at Lassiter to drop his gun and kick it over too him.

Lassiter saw Henry behind Jonny and he placed his gun on the ground and kicked it past where Jonny was standing and right between Henry's feet.

Henry bent down to pick up the weapon and when Jonny bent down to retrieve the discarded weapon he was greeted with the face of a VERY angry Grandpa with a gun pointed at his face, yelling, "DROP THE GIRL NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU." Jonny dropped Sasha and she ran over to her Mommy crying.

Sasha got to see a side of Uncle Lassie that she had never seen before as he wrestled the man into submission and recuffed him in shackles. He was yelling the whole time, "Fight back you piece of trash give me a reason to kill you."

Now that Sasha was safe in her Mommies arms she could giggle over Uncle Lassie's mean voice.

Uncle Lassie took the bad man away and Grandpa Henry ran up to Sasha and asked, more harshly than he intended, if she was okay.

Sasha laid her head on her Mommy's chest with her bottom lip sticking out and her voice quivering she said, " I left my backpack, it had my blanket in it and Uncle Gus said I could run in and get it. I am sorry Grandpa I didn't mean to do something bad. I just can't sleep without my blankie."

Juliet had to bite her bottom lip to keep from crying at the sweet innocence of her daughter. Henry grabbed his Granddaughter and held her tight. She could feel his chest shaking from crying. He told Sasha, "Oh honey I am not mad at you. I came in to the station and the first thing I see is that bad man hurting you. I was just so scared. I am not mad at you sweetheart I promise."

Uncle Gus came in to the station to hurry Sasha up when he spotted he Henry holding her in tears. Gus came up to the group confused, "What happened? What's wrong?" Juliet and Henry filled him in on what happened.

Gus shook his head and looked at the little curly headed girl sitting on her Mommy's desk and said, "I think you miss missy have had enough excitement for a while how about grab that backpack now and lets head home."

Sasha put on her backpack and grabbed Uncle Gus's hand and she skipped out of the police station.

Henry smiled at the site of the curls jumping as she skipped out and he looked at Juliet and said, "That Sasha is either going to keep us young or kill us early." Juliet patted the old mans shoulder and told him that she voted for "keep him young".


End file.
